


Sloth

by Lilian_Cho



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [Merlin drabbles] [4]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Added one word, Drabble, Gen, Podfic Available, Seven Deadly Sins, Wordcount: 100, because Microsoft Word counted "--" as one word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had polished Arthur's armour by hand, this wouldn't have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloth

He should have listened to Gaius. 

_"Merlin! Have you been doing magic_ again?" 

If he had been less lazy and had polished Arthur's armour by hand, this wouldn't have happened. 

_"Merlin, I thought I told you to get my armour ready by—"_

Arthur wouldn't have looked so betrayed. He wouldn't have ordered Merlin out of his sight on pains of hanging. 

Merlin wouldn't be hiding in his room, feeling equally terrified and determined. 

_"The half cannot hate that which makes it whole."_

Sometimes Merlin wanted to skewer the unhelpful lizard. 

But maybe, just maybe— 

"Arthur? May—may I come in?"


End file.
